the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Pretoria Abbott
'Pretoria Florence Abbott '(born 11 July, 1928) was a half-blood witch, the daughter of Bertram Abbott and his wife Freda Abbott (née Fortescue). She was a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Abbott, and the paternal grand-daughter of Phineas Abbott and his wife Lavinia Abbott (née Malfoy), and thus was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy as well. She had a younger sister, Cecilia. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1939 to June 1946 and was a member of Hufflepuff House. When she was a fourth year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Riddle, which resulted in the petrification of four muggle-borns, and the death of a Ravenclaw student in the year below her, Myrtle Warren. Another student a year below Pretoria was framed for Myrtle's death, Rubeus Hagrid, as well as an illegal acromantula he'd been hiding in the school, which was passed off as the monster. Biography Early life Pretoria was a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Abbott, an old wizarding family apart of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. She was the daughter of Bertram Abbott and Freda Abbott (née Fortescue), a pure-blood witch from the Fortescue family. Pretoria was born on 11 July, 1928, as the older sister to Cecilia, who was born on 10 August, 1931. They lived in a rather large house in the heart of Kensington, London. She was the granddaughter of Phineas Abbott, and his wife, Lavinia. Lavinia was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, a traditionally purist family also in the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Her grandmother instructed all of her grandchildren, including Pretoria and Cecilia, in French. Pretoria had two cousins, Roland, who was born in 1925, and Isobel, who was closest to her in age. On her father's side, Pretoria had one cousin, Florean. Hogwarts years Pretoria received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1939. She was believed to have purchased a wand made of English Oak and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop some time before attending, and was relatively fluent in French by this time. She boarded the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station in London on 1 September, 1939, and was sorted into Hufflepuff House that night. She was in the same year as Eugenia Mountbatten. When she was a fourth year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Four muggle-borns were attacked and became petrified, and a Ravenclaw student in the year below her, Myrtle Warren, was killed. Headmaster Armando Dippet expressed his concerns and Pretoria, along with many others, likely feared that the school would be closed. Another student in the year below Pretoria was framed for Myrtle's death. Rubeus Hagrid, a Gryffindor, was expelled, and the illegal acromantula he'd been hiding in the school, which was passed off as the monster, was removed. Etymology The name Pretoria is of German origin and means "Leader, and is descendant of the Germanic Word "Pratoria" (Pratoria), which means "Leader". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1920s births Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Individuals Sorted in 1939 Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Abbott Category:Potter family descendants Category:Peverell family descendants Category:English individuals Category:Moody family descendants Category:English oak wand Category:Dragon heartstring cores